Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 is the sixth and final instalment of the Ultimate Ninja Storm series developed by CyberConnect2 and published by Namco-Bandai games for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Steam. It was released in February on the 4th in Japan, 5th in Europe and the 9th in North America. An enhanced edition called "Road to Boruto" will be released on February 2nd, 2017 in Japan and on February 3rd, 2017 in North America & Europe for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Steams. Gameplay Returning to this game from previous instalments is the "Wall Running" feature where two shinobi are able to fight while climbing the walls of the selected stage. Unlike previous instalments however, where if one player ran up the wall the other player was forced to fight on the wall as well, in this game it is implied that if one character runs up the wall the other character can still fight on the ground. A new feature was introduced in the game called "Leader Swap", where you can switch out the main character you're fighting as to fight against your opponent with your support characters. To add balance, the character switched in will share the same life bar as the main character, as well as still maintaining an Awakening state. As a result of the new feature, support only characters from previous entries in the series have been omitted. A new version of Naruto and Sasuke will share a unique Combination Awakening when played together. According to Hiroshi Matsuyama, the option to select one of the three fighting types from Storm Revolution (Ultimate, Awakening, and Drive) is removed. Just like its predecessors, the player can use all three types at once during a single and/or team battle.Saiyan Island It has also been confirmed that before starting a battle, you will be able to choose between multiple jutsus and Ultimate Jutsus to use in battle, a feature that has been in previous entries of the Ultimate Ninja series, but now makes its return. The game is more realistic than its predecessors where an outfit can be damaged if it is hit and even worn off. Jutsu will have long-term effects on the outfits. For example, if a fireball hits the character, it will remain ignited for a while, but water can reverse that effect. Stage destruction will take place as well in boss battles and free battle, and there will be more details showing particles as they get worn off from an attack.Rice Digital Playable Characters ** Ninja Academy Student (Story Secret Action flashback only) ** Part I (One-Tailed Form) *** Pyjamas (Costume) ** Part II (Four-Tailed Form) ** Sage Mode (Six-Tailed Form) *** School (Costume) ** Five Kage Summit (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *** Armour (Costume) ** Shinobi World War (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) *** Cowboy (Costume) *** Gondolier (Costume) *** Kimono (Costume) *** Lederhosen (Costume) *** Matador (Costume) *** Pirate (Costume) *** Warrior (Costume) *** Sasuke Costume *** White Robe (Costume) ** Tailed Beast Mode (Kurama Mode) ** Tailed Beast Sage Mode (Kurama Mode) (Story Mode Only) ** Six Paths Sage Mode (Kurama Mode) ** The Last (Tailed Beast Sage Mode) ***Seventh Hokage (Costume - DLC Pack 1) ** Seventh Hokage - (Road to Boruto) ** Part I *** Black Outfit (Sharingan Mode) *** Blue Outfit (Curse Mark Stage 2) ** Part II (Curse Mark Stage 2) *** Black Outfit (Curse Mark Stage 2) ** Taka (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Mangekyō Sharingan (Armoured Susanoo) *** Kimono (Costume) ** Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Humanoid Susanoo) *** Naruto Costume *** Napoleon (Costume) *** School (Costume) *** Warrior (Costume) ** Rinnegan (Complete Body — Susanoo) ** The Last (Complete Body — Susanoo) *** Wandering Shinobi (Costume - DLC Pack 2) ** Wandering Shinobi - (Road to Boruto) ** Part I (Maiden's Anger Mode) ** Part II (Herculean Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strength of a Hundred Seal) *** School (Costume) *** Warrior (Costume) ** The Last (Costume) (Strength of a Hundred Seal) **Adult - (Road To Boruto) (Fast Writing Mode) ** Casual Outfit ** Allied Shinobi Forces ** Part I (Shadow Imitation Mode) *** Genin Uniform *** Chūnin Uniform ** Part II (Strategy Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Strategy Mode) ** Part I (Covered with Flowers Mode) ** Part II (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) *** School (Costume) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Hundred Scattered Flowers Mode) ** Part I (Berserker Rage Mode) ** Part II (Expansion Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Butterfly Mode) ** Part I (Fang Mode) ** Part II (Food Pills Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Food Pills Mode) ** Part I (Beetle Mode) ** Part II (Beetle Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Beetle Mode) ** Part I (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *** School (Costume) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Twin Lion Fists Mode) ** The Last (Costume) (Twin Lion Fists Mode) ** Part I (Brutal Sand Mode) ***Chūnin Exams ***Sasuke Recovery Mission ** Part II (Shukaku) *** White Robe (Costume) ** Five Kage Summit (Kazekage Mode) *** Kazekage Hat (Costume) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Kazekage Mode) **Fifth Kazekage - (Road To Boruto) ** Part I (Wind Covered Mode) *** Chūnin Exams *** Sasuke Recovery Mission ** Part II (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) ** Five Kage Summit (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Heavenly Fan Dance Mode) ** Part I (Puppet Dance Mode) *** Chūnin Exams *** Sasuke Recovery Mission ** Part II (Salamander Mode) ** Five Kage Summit (Scorpion Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Scorpion Mode) ** Part I (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part II (Eight Gates Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Eight Gates Mode) ** Part I (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Byakugan Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Byakugan Mode) ** Part I (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) ** Part II (Ninja Tool Summon Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Bashōsen Mode) (Angry Mode, Attracted Mode (against Sasuke)) ** Casual Outfit ** Akatsuki Cloak (Costume) ** Prisoner Outfit (Water Arm Mode) ** Casual Outfit ** Akatsuki Cloak (Costume) (Curse Mark Mode) ** Casual Outfit ** Akatsuki Cloak (Costume) (Determination Mode) (Byakugan Mode) ** Part II (Costume) ** The Last ** Young Kakashi (White Light Blade Mode) *** Scarred Left Eye (Story Mode only) ** Part I (Sharingan Mode) *** Anbu (Costume) *** School (Costume) ** Part II (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Mangekyō Sharingan) ** Double Sharingan (Complete Body — Susanoo) *** Sixth Hokage (Costume) (Complete Body - Susanoo) - (Pre-Order Edition Exclusive) ** Young Obito (Sharingan Mode) ** Tobi Suit (Unmasked) ** Masked Man (Sharingan Mode) ** Akatsuki Cloak (Sharingan Mode) ** Shinobi World War (Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode) ** Unmasked (Sharingan and Rinnegan Mode) ** Six Paths (Sword of Nunoboko) ** Black Zetsu attached (Story mode only) ** Double Sharingan (Story mode only) (Isobu) (Wood Release Mode) ** Anbu (Costume) ** Part II ** Parts I-II (Eight Gates Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Eight Gates Mode) ** Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki (Eight Gates Released Formation) (Flying Swallow Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation - (Road To Boruto) - (Road To Boruto) (Strict Sensei Mode) ** Allied Shinobi Forces (Complete Body — Susanoo) ** Alive (Chakra Blades Mode) ** Sage Mode (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique) ** Hokage Cloak (Costume) (Water Release Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Hokage Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation ** Hokage Cloak (Costume) ** Flak Jacket (Yellow Flash Mode) ** Hokage Cloak (Yellow Flash Mode) ** Reanimation (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode) (Red Habenero Mode) ** Casual Outfit ** Flak Jacket (Costume) (Sage Mode) ** Sannin Era (Costume) ** Parts I-II (White Snake Mode) ** Sannin Era (Costume) ** Akatsuki Cloak ** Parts I-II (Herculean Mode, Creation Rebirth) ** Sannin Era (Costume) ** Parts I-II (Chikamatsu Ten Puppets Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Costume) (Raikage Mode) ** Five Kage Summit ** Raikage Coak *** Raikage Hat (Costume) (Gyūki) ** Casual Outfit ** Samehada *** White Robe (Costume) (Black Lightning Mode) **Part II **Fifth Raikage - (Road To Boruto) - (Road To Boruto) (Mizukage Mode) ** Mizukage Hat (Costume) - (Road To Boruto) **Part II **Sixth Mizukage - (Road To Boruto) (Tsuchikage Mode) ** Tsuchikage Hat (Costume) - (Road To Boruto) **Part II **Fourth Tsuchikage - (Road To Boruto) (Samurai Mode) (Salamander Mode) ** Alive (Costume) ** Reanimation (Kazekage Mode) ** Alive (Costume) ** Reanimation (Raikage Mode) ** Alive (Costume) ** Reanimation (Mizukage Mode) ** Alive (Costume) ** Reanimation (Tsuchikage Mode) ** Alive (Costume) ** Reanimation (Matatabi) ** Alive ** Reanimation *** White Robe (Costume) (Isobu) ** Alive ** Reanimation *** White Robe (Costume) (Son Gokū) ** Alive ** Reanimation *** White Robe (Costume) (Kokuō) ** Alive ** Reanimation *** White Robe (Costume) (Saiken) ** Alive ** Reanimation *** White Robe (Costume) (Chōmei) ** Alive ** Reanimation *** White Robe (Costume) - (Road to Boruto) - (Road To Boruto) (Rinne Sharingan and Byakugan Mode) ** Alive (Costume) ** Reanimation (Rinnegan Mode) ** Reanimation Resolved (Complete Body — Susanoo) *** Black Robe (Costume) ** Six Paths (Rinne Sharingan and Limbo: Border Jail) ** Pain (God Mode) ** Reanimation (Six Paths Mode) (Angel Mode) (Complete Body — Susanoo) ** Anbu ** Akatsuki Cloak *** Akatsuki Cloak (with Hat) ** Reanimation (Samehada Fusion Mode) ** Akatsuki Cloak *** Akatsuki Cloak (with Hat) (Jashin Ritual Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak (Shinzo Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak ** Reanimation (C2 Dragon Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak *** Akatsuki Cloak (with Hat) ** Reanimation (Human Puppet Mode) ** Pre-Akatsuki ** Akatsuki Cloak ** Reanimation ** Casual Outfit (Chakra Scalpel Mode) ** Snake Cloak (Snake Mode) ** Sage Mode (Twin Demons Mode) (Curse Mark Stage 2) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Costume) (Curse Mark Stage 2) - (DLC Pack 3) (Curse Mark Stage 2) - (DLC Pack 3) (Curse Mark Stage 2) - (DLC Pack 3) (Curse Mark Stage 2) - (DLC Pack 3) (Demon Mode) ** Alive ** Reanimation (Ice Mode) ** Masked ** Unmasked ** Reanimation (Released Seal Mode) ** Hokage Hat (Costume) - (Road To Boruto) - (Road to Boruto) - (Pre-Order Edition Exclusive) - (Road to Boruto) (Sharingan Mode) - (Pre-Order Exclusive) (Mecha-Kurama Form) - (Road to Boruto) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: * Hashirama Senju vs. Madara Uchiha (Valley of the End) * Team Minato vs. Mahiru & Shadow Clones * Obito Uchiha & Kakashi Hatake vs. Taiseki & Kakko * Obito Uchiha vs. White Zetsu Clones & Guruguru * Obito Uchiha vs. Kirigakure shinobi * Kurama & Gyūki vs. Ten-Tails (Land of Lightning) * Taka vs. Hokage * Team Kakashi vs. Ten-Tails (Land of Lightning) * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Obito Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake & Obito Uchiha vs. Madara Uchiha * Might Guy vs. Madara Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Madara Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Complete Body — Susanoo Kakashi Hatake vs. Tailed Beast Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Team Kakashi vs. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha (Valley of the End, Rematch) * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki (Road to Boruto) * Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiha vs. Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki & Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki (Road to Boruto) Combination Ultimate Jutsu All Combination Ultimate Jutsu techniques featured in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution return in Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 along with some New Combination Ultimate Jutsu. This is the list of select teams of characters that have new Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other: * Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Boss Battle-Only) * Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) and Sasuke Uchiha (Rinnegan) (Six Paths: Shinra Tenkyō) * Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) and Sasuke Uchiha (The Last) (Kagutsuchi Rasengan) * Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage) and Sasuke Uchiha (Wandering Shinobi) - (Road To Boruto) * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (Culminated Feelings: Wind Lightning Cherry Blossom Formation) * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai (Sexy Reverse Harem Technique) * Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha (Pair's Kamui) * Young Kakashi, Young Obito, and Rin Nohara (Flawless Three) * Past Hokage (Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze, Tsunade, and Kakashi Hatake) (Konoha: True Thousand Hokage Hands) - (DLC) * Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyūga (Gentle Step Tailed Beast Twin Lion Fists) * Jinchūriki (Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Killer B, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, Fū) (Tailed Beast Full Charge) * Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga (Giant Insect Fang: Sixty-Four Palms) - (DLC) * Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten (Accelerated Armed Revolving Heaven) - (DLC) * Hanabi Hyūga, Hinata Hyūga, and Neji Hyūga (Hyūga Great Combo Palm) * Shikamaru Nara and Asuma Sarutobi (Konoha Jōseki Formation) - (DLC) * Rock Lee and Might Guy (Intense Passion: Ferocious Tiger Lotus Peacock Attack) - (DLC) * Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo: Twin Gods Lightning Advent) - (DLC) * Akatsuki (Pain, Konan, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru) (Horror of Akatsuki) - (DLC) * Sound Four (Sakon and Ukon, Tayuya, Kidōmaru, Jirōbō) (Hell Dark Formation) - (DLC) * Seven Swordsmen of the Mist (Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi) (Seven Swords of the Bloody Mist) - (DLC) * Zabuza Momochi and Haku (Cold Attack of the Demon Blade) - (DLC) * Boruto Uzumaki, Mitsuki, and Sarada Uchiha - (Road to Boruto) * Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha (Newly Invented: Lightning Swift Rasengan) - (DLC) * Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage, Costume) and Boruto Uzumaki (Super Uzumaki Rasengan) - (DLC) Playable Stages * Konohagakure **Part II **Destroyed **After the Great Ninja War * The Hokage's Mansion * Chūnin Exams Prelims Stage * Chūnin Exams Finals Stage * Lookout Tower * Training Field (Day) * The Forest of Death * Forest of Dead Trees * The Great Naruto Bridge * Sunagakure * Five Seal Barrier Cliff * Orochimaru's Hideout **Normal **Destroyed * Amegakure **Upper **Lower * The Uchiha Hideout * Five Kage Summit Venue * Great Snowfield of Iron * Samurai Bridge (On) * Storm Cloud Ravine * Waterfall of Truth (Day) * Tailed Beast Ruins * Lightning Desert * Crashing Waves Coast * Mountain Graveyard * Sulphur Stone Temple * Forest of Quite Movement (Night) * Grassy Waves Prairie (Day) * Giant Mushroom Forest * Hidden Snake Grotto * Great Ninja War Battlefield * Foot of God Tree * Moonlit Battlefield * Obliterated Battlefield * Alternate Dimension * Zone of the First Orb * Valley of the End **Past **Rainy ** Final Battle * Kaguya's Dimensions (Kaguya enabled only) Story Mode-Only Stages * Academy (Story Secret Action flashback) Adventure Mode-Only Stages * Akatsuki Hideout * Forest of Quite Movement (Day) * Inn Town * Konohagakure **Part I **Ruined Land * Konohagakure Forest * Samurai Bridge (Under) * Sunagakure Gate * The Wasteland at Dawn Downloadable Content Bandai Namco Entertainment Europe has announced three DLC packs - and an exclusive Combination Ultimate Jutsu for those who buy the Season Pass or buy all three packs - including: Pre-Order Exclusive DLC ("The Last" & "Boruto: Naruto the Movie" Packs) *4 Playable Characters ** Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) (Early Unlock) ** Sasuke Uchiha (The Last) (Early Unlock) ** Boruto Uzumaki ("Boruto: Naruto the Movie") ** Sarada Uchiha ("Boruto: Naruto the Movie") *3 Costumes ** Sakura Haruno (The Last) (Early Unlock) ** Hinata Hyūga (The Last) (Early Unlock) ** Kakashi Hatake (Sixth Hokage Costume/''The Last'') *2 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu ** Naruto Uzumaki (The Last) & Sasuke Uchiha (The Last) (Kagutsuchi Rasengan) ** Boruto Uzumaki & Sarada Uchiha (Newly Invented: Lightning Swift Rasengan) Naruto Storm 4 DLC Pack 1: Shikamaru's Tale Extra Scenario Pack *Release Date: **3/08/16 (Season Pass) **3/15/16 (Street Date) * 1 New 3 Hours Scenario, "The Fresh Green of the Hidden Leaf" * 1 New Costume, "Hokage Naruto" * 4 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu ** Boruto Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki (Super Uzumaki Rasengan) ** Past Hokage (Konoha: True Thousand Hokage Hands) ** Shikamaru Nara and Asuma Sarutobi (Konoha Jōseki Formation) ** Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga (Giant Insect Fang: Sixty-Four Palms) * 1 New Ninja Treasure Set with items that can be exchanged in-game for costumes, etc. * 10 New Ninja Info Cards to represent players online * 10 New Matching Voices * 10 Costumes From Previous Storm Games ** Suit (Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Minato) ** Summer Clothes (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten) Naruto Storm 4 DLC Pack 2: Gaara's Tale Extra Scenario Pack *Release Date: **4/05/16 (Season Pass) **4/12/16 (Street Date) * 1 New 3 Hours Scenario, "Bonds of the Sandy Sea" * 1 New Costume, "Wandering Shinobi Sasuke" * 3 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu ** Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo: Twin Gods Lightning Advent) ** Rock Lee and Might Guy (Intense Passion: Ferocious Tiger Lotus Peacock Attack) ** Rock Lee, Neji Hyūga, and Tenten (Accelerated Armed Revolving Heaven) * 1 New Ninja Treasure Set with items that can be exchanged in-game for costumes, etc. * 10 New Ninja Info Cards to represent players online * 10 New Matching Voices * 10 Costumes From Previous Storm Games ** Jinchūriki Suits (Naruto, Gaara, B, Yugito, Yagura, Rōshi, Han, Utakata, Fū) ** Road to Ninja (Kushina) (Flak Jacket) Naruto Storm 4 DLC Pack 3: Playable Characters *Release Date: **5/03/16 (Season Pass) **5/10/16 (Street Date) * 4 New Playable Characters ** Sakon and Ukon ** Tayuya ** Kidōmaru ** Jirōbō * 3 New Combination Ultimate Jutsu ** Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi (Seven Swords of the Bloody Mist) ** Zabuza Momochi and Haku (Cold Attack of the Demon Blade) ** Sound Four (Hell Dark Formation) * 1 New Ninja Treasure Set with items that can be exchanged in-game for costumes, etc. * 10 New Ninja Info Cards to represent players online * 10 New Matching Voices * 10 Costumes From Previous Storm Games **Five Kage Summit (Mifune) **Hidden Mist Costume (Zabuza) **Initial Akatsuki Uniform (Konan, Nagato, Yahiko/Pain) ** Swimsuit (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tsunade) Exclusive Combination Ultimate Jutsu (Season Pass/All 3 DLC Packs Bonus) * Akatsuki (Horror of Akatsuki) Region-Specific DLC * Latin America: "Poncho Costume" - Naruto (Sage Mode) and Sasuke (Taka) * China: "Chinese Temple Costume" - Naruto (Tailed Beast Mode) Road To Boruto *Release Date: **2/2/17 (Japan) **2/3/17 (North America) Road to Boruto will have a new adventure mode scenario with Boruto as the controllable character along with a Sasuke Uchiha vs Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki boss battle, and several new characters including Mitsuki and new versions of Boruto, Naruto, Sarada, and Sasuke. Similar to Storm 3's Full Burst, it will exist as a standalone version with the full game and a separate DLC. Trivia * The opening theme for this game is titled as "Spiral" performed by KANA-BOON. * As the manga storyline has ended, this was the last main Ultimate Ninja Storm series game. * The end story mode free roam's timeline takes place after Kakashi Hiden novel storyline then Sasuke's departure from Konohagakure to travel around the world, and before Shikamaru Hiden novel then The Last: Naruto the Movie storyline. * During the final Naruto Vs. Sasuke fight, the scene where Naruto is in the water is a reference to the opening Diver. * After the fight in Valley of the End, Naruto and Sasuke's arms were changed black to avoid gore. Videos Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Pre Order Trailer Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja 4 Storm Gamescom 2015 Trailer Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Gameplay Demo - IGN Live Gamescom 2015 Hashirama vs. Madara Boss Battle Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Hanabi Hyuga vs. Obito Uchiha PS4「NARUTO-ナルト- 疾風伝 ナルティメットストーム4」第5弾PV External Links * Official Japanese Website References id:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 es:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4